The Girl with the Red Sash
by sPIKEaNDmE
Summary: Spike goes out for a hunt. demon hunt While chasing after a vampire he meets someone as dark as he is. What is really going on with her, is she all that she seems. well now u know she isn’t sighs please read it anyways O yea I had I idea for this story


Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this? everyone nods Fine! Make me admit it. I own nothing! BtVS all belongs to Joss. BUT, oh yes there is a but. I do own all character that I make up.

Summary: Spike goes out for a hunt. (demon hunt) While chasing after a vampire he meets someone as dark as he is. What is really going on with her, is she all that she seems. (well now u know she isn't sighs please read it anyways) O yea I had I idea for this story, but after watching an Angel episode, it kind of had a mind of its own. Can you figure out which one it is? Dum Dum Dum…

The Girl with the Red Sash

Prologue

Spike was walking down the alley, searching for prey. He was longing for a good hunt. The right prey, the right night, the right time. He wanted it all to be perfect. He wanted to enjoy it. Then he spotted her, she was blonde, small, and had no heart beat. This was right; he would enjoy killing this demon. After being kicked around like some little butt monkey, he wanted to kill. He wanted to hurt someone. His little chip problem didn't let him take out his anger and frustration out on humans, so he was forced to get loose by killing the demon community. He didn't do that as often as he needed, for fear of causing more problems with him and his demon "family". Since he started to kill the demon of the world two years ago, unlife for him was rather hard. With having not only the demon people, but also the slayer on his back, was rather tough on a bloke's unlife.

His prey tonight was a perfect release. He sneaked up to her, grabbed her arms and spun her around, stake already in his hand. He was ready to plunge it into her cold, still heart, but he didn't want to just yet. Instead he said, "'Ello cutie." He let her go and she ran, knowing this was the infamous Spike, who now killed his kind. When he saw her running, he smirked, and said "Just what I wanted," and started to chase after her. The chase gave him a rush; it was pure hunger for the kill. The vampire turned a corner and was out of his sight for half of a millisecond. But it was enough, for before he could turn the corner, he heard someone grab the girl. When they finally came into his view he saw another girl holding up her stake and plunging it into the vampire's chest.

This new girl was the vampire's opposite. Where the vamp was blonde this girl had jet black hair. Where the vamp was boney and small, the girl was toned and built. She was wearing a tight, black and red leather outfit. The tube top was only covering her breasts and her pants were extremely low cut. She had a blood red sash tied loosely around her pants, but not through the belt loops to be even considered as a belt. The fabric itself was black with a red swirl diagonal on the front and back, from the bottom right to the top left. She had a tattoo of a black skull on top of a dark red heart. She was hot, that was one thing that Spike could not deny that to, well, any one. She looked like a slayer, (actually she looked a lot like his slayer) but he knew that wasn't possible, but she did give off the scent and power that a slayer did. In fact, the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "Bloody hell, not another slayer!" He sighed and leaned against a wall. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and lit one, inhaling its tobacco.

The girl looked up at him, a confused look on her face. "What the hell is a slayer?" He snuffed out the cigarette, and approached her, coming up to her face, only a few inches from her. "_The _Slayer is a chosen girl, sent to fight the demons of the world." She stepped closer to him, making him back up, surprised that she moved. "Well, bleached wonder, I was not chosen, _I _chose this life for me. And now, seeing that you don't have a heart beat, I will have to kill you." Spike laughed, he actually laughed. Well he had to; she was going to kill him! That was the funniest thing she could have said. Not even a slayer could kill him, how can some girl that was not even chosen put up a good fight. He didn't see it coming due to the tears or laughter that blinded him. He didn't even notice the pain that was building on his nose and the blood pouring down from it, till he was on the floor, with her straddling him.

The pain did not go unnoticed to him now. "Bloody hell, what was that for?" He shoved her off of him. "We're on the same damn side!" But she wasn't hearing any of it. She was throwing punches and kicks and he could not do anything about it. Suddenly he could not feel the fists and feet pounding into his body. He looked up to see his slayer with her arms around the young girl.

"You know Spike, saving you is getting a little old. Can't you defend yourself? And don't give me any excuses about the chip; you can at least block the blows she was giving you." Buffy turned to the girl.

"Hi, my name is Buffy, the slayer, and I want to congratulate you for beating the shit out of Spike. Looks like I didn't do enough of a job if he had to go looking for more trouble." Buffy extended her hand to the girl.

"I'm red sash." She looked back and forth between the two blondes, while Buffy and Spike were confused as hell. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go some place." She turned and walked away, leaving Buffy and Spike with a perplexed look on their faces.

"What the bloody hell do you think she meant by 'red sash'," Spike asked Buffy.

"Well she is obviously nuts, but what ever. As much fun as this is I have to leave. I have to go meet the Scoobies at Restfield to do a quick patrol, and then I'm off to the Bronze." Buffy threw him a quick glance but Spike didn't see it. He was still looking in the direction that the girl had gone off in.


End file.
